Bakugan: The Next NV Generation
by epickiya14
Summary: (Takes place during the NV universe) What happens when Marucho invents a time machine? Well, the Resistance and the others meet their next generation of the new Resistance! It's a crazy story!
1. The Next Generation Info

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: What happens when Marucho invents a time machine? Well, the Resistance and the others meet their next generation of the new Resistance! It's a crazy story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Bakugan. I own the six characters that happen to be the kids of the original Bakugan Resistance.**

**Notes: There will be yaoi, mpreg, cussing, weird humor, OOCness, so forth. Don't like? Don't read. Kiya is a character, but not me or the other Kiya. Her name is pronounced with a long i, not with an e sound. **

**The Next Generation**

Name: Kiya Marukura

Family: Marucho Marukura (adopted father)

Age: 16

Sex: female

Race: human

Eyes: pinkish-brown tint

Hair: Dark brown with baby blue streaks, waist-length and curly

Skin: very tan (similar to Julie's)

Attribute/Partner: Aquos, Sirenoid

Name: Akarui Kazami-Grit

Family: Ace Grit (Father), Shun Kazami-Grit (Mother), Kurai Grit (cousin)

Age: 16

Sex: male

Race: half human/half Vestal

Eyes: honey brown (like Shun's, but more of a Vestal look)

Hair: Black with a mint streak, neck-length and straight (like Shun's style in NV)

Skin: lightly tanned, but pale

Attribute/Partner: Ventus, Monarus

Name: Kurai Grit

Family: Ace's brother (father), Ace (uncle), Shun (aunt), Akarui (cousin)

Age: 17

Sex: male

Race: Vestal

Eyes: silverish gray

Hair: Maroonish- red, neck length and spiky straight

Skin: pale

Attribute/Partner: Pyrus, Seige

Name: Angelina Grav-Clay

Family: Spectra/Keith Clay (father), Gus Grav-Clay (mother), Mira Clay (aunt), Shiro Clay (cousin)

Age: 15

Sex: female

Race: Vestal

Eyes: violet-magneta

Hair: Turquoise, waist-length and wavy

Skin: tan

Attribute/Partner: Darkus, Exedra

Name: Shiro Clay

Family: Mira Clay (mother), Spectra/Keith (uncle), Gus (aunt), Angelina (cousin)

Age: 18

Sex: male

Race: half human/half Vestal

Eyes: navy-blue

Hair: White with pinkish tint, straight and chin-length

Skin: sandy tan

Attribute/Partner: Haos, Falconeer

Name: Lindy Misaki-Kuso

Family: Dan Kuso (father), Runo Misaki-Kuso (mother)

Age: 14

Sex: female

Race: human

Eyes: golden-yellow

Hair: pinkish-salmon, shoulder-length and a little wavy

Skin: lightly tan

Attribute/Partner: Subterra, Mantris

**Well, there's the OCs. Enjoy! and Review!**


	2. You Say You Want to Time Travel?

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: See previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Bakugan. I own the six characters that happen to be the kids of the original Bakugan Resistance. I also own Mira's unknown divorce man and Ace's brother.**

**Notes: There will be yaoi, mpreg, cussing, weird humor, OOCness, so forth. Don't like? Don't read. Kiya is a character, but not me or the other Kiya. Her name is pronounced with a long i, not with an e sound. I had an AcexShun idea for this because there's not much of those out there. Don't like? See that blue button in the upper left corner? Press it.**

**You Say You Want to Time Travel?**

It seem pretty normal at the Marukura home where the Bakugan Resistance rested. As usual, Dan was snacking away at food, Shun was out in his room mediating. Marucho was in his lab, doing something of another. Ace and Baron were in the game room playing the Xbox 360. Mira was in her room reading. Dan eventually got bored (how do you get bored eating, Dan?) and sought out Shun.

When he found his friend, he tilted his head in confusion seeing what the ninja was in. He was clad in a green tight yoga shirt and yoga pants. "Uh... whoa..." Shun opened his eyes and stood. "Dan, what are you doing here?" Dan stepped more into the room. "Just wanted to see what my best bud was doing. Why are you dressed in that?"

Shun shrugged and picked up his mat. "My clothes are being cleaned so I'm burrowing Mira's." Dan blinked in confused. "Mi... ra's? Why hers?" "She's closest to my size. You, Ace, and Baron are too big for my size. And Marucho... well, he's way too small."

"You could have asked Ace. He is your boyfriend." Shun blushed. "No he is not. He doesn't even like me. He has a crush on Mira. Or you forgot? Too busy flirting with Runo." "She's my girlfriend! I can flirt with her!" "That's not what Runo told me. She said you're on punishment for a while." Dan blushed this time. "You know what?" "Whipped." "Says the uke."

Shun raised an eyebrow. "Want to see this uke kick your ass?" "Sorry." Ingram popped up suddenly. "You know, Shun, lately you have been kind of moody lately. Especially around Ace." Shun shot a 'I'll kill you dead' glare at his partner. Ingram paled. (Can Bakugan do that?)

"Uh... yeah... I mean..." "I'm not moody!" Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever you say." Before Shun could retort, Marucho rushed in. "Guys, come down to the lab! I want to show you something!"

7/22 7/22 7/22

"Master Shun, what are you wearing?", Baron asked. Currently, the Resistance and their Bakugan were sitting at a table, while Marucho stood in front of them with some machine behind him. Shun blushed and glared at Baron. "Let it go." "Yes sir."

Mira patted Shun's pale shoulder. "It's okay. You look cute in my clothes." The ninja buried his face in his hands. Marucho cleared his throat. "I have this to show you. About a week ago, I was watching some Sci-Fi movie and thought, 'Can I build that?'." "What is it?", Ace asked. "A time machine." "Dude, really?""I was bored, okay, Dan?!" "I'm not dissing you, but a time machine? Does it work?" Marucho shrugged. "I think so." "You want to test it, don't you?", Shun deadpanned.

Marucho nodded. "Yep!" He pressed a button, activating the machine. It didn't do anything. "Huh, guess it-GAH!" The ground started to shake. "Duck and run for cover!", Wilda shouted. Ace and Dan pushed the table on its side. Marucho jumped behind the table along with Elfin and Preyas. "We're going to die and it's Marucho's fault!" "Shut your face, Nemus!"

Then silence. The group sat up from their crounching positions. "What happened?", Ace asked. He felt a weight in his arms and looked to see Shun staring at him with a sneer. "Three seconds to remove your hand from my ass." 'No wonder it felt firm.', the minthead thought, removing his hand. Shun climbed off his lap and stood. He walked around the table and gasped. "Guys! Come look at this!"

Where the machine was, it was a swirling purple vortex. It wasn't sucking in anything, but instead, it was shoving something out. Six bodies rolled out onto the Resistance.

"Ouch. That's the last time I walk into a portal."

_**There we have it! Chapter One is done! Review!**_


	3. We're Married?

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Bakugan. I own the six characters that happen to be the kids of the original Bakugan Resistance. I also own Mira's unknown divorce man and Ace's brother.**

**Notes: You already know.**

**We're Married?**

"Ouch. That's the last time I walk into a portal.", a girlish voice muttered. Mira looked up and came face to face with a golden-eyed girl. "Whoa. Who are you?" "Who are you?" Mira raised an eyebrow. "I'm Mira." "Hmm... sound a lot like Aunt Mira. Don't you think she sounds and looks like your mom, Shiro?"

A tall boy stood and looked down at Mira. "She does." "Ow ow ow. I think I broke something.", another muttered. This one looked like an exact copy of Shun, just with Vestal like pupils, lighter skin, and a mint streak in his hair. Shun groaned and sat up. "Ah! Geez! It's like I'm looking at my twin!" The Shun look-like blinked. "You sound like me." "And you sound like me."

"This is as freaky as the time when Uncle Ace told us that story when you-" "Shut up, Shiro!" Ace rewind those words. "Uncle Ace?" "Yeah. My dad's name is Ace." The six Resistance members glanced at each other. "What?"

The other six stood. "Okay. I'm Akarui Kazami-Grit." "KAZAMI-GRIT?!", two of the members shouted. (You know who) Akarui nodded. "My dad's Ace Grit and my mom's Shun Kazami-Grit. They happened to have met when they became some part of this group called the Bakugan Resistance." Shun started to hypervilate. "I-have-a-kid-with-Ace!"

"Whoa, buddy! Calm down!" Dan started to pat Shun's back in comfort. Akarui looked at him in shock. "Wait! Are you seriously my mother?!" A redhead with silver eyes walked beside Akarui. "Seems so. I mean, he does sound just like Aunt Shun back at home. He looks like Uncle Dan. He looks like Uncle Marucho. She looks like Aunt Mira. He looks like Uncle Ace. And he looks like Uncle Baron."

"Mind telling us who you are?", Marucho asked. The six nodded. A girl with curly blue streaked hair spoke. "I'm Kiya Marukura. I'm the daughter of Marucho Marukura." "I have a daughter?" Kiya nodded. "And you're really tall." "Hmm... but you look nothing like Master Marucho.", Baron pointed out.

"Oh. I'm his adopted daughter." "And you?", Dan asked the golden-eyed girl. She smiled. "I'm Lindy Misaki-Kuso. Daughter of Daniel Kuso and Runo Misaki-Kuso." "Your wish came true, Dan.", Shun said, after calming down. Dan smiled and hugged Lindy tightly. "I have a kid with Runo! This is the best day of my life!" Lindy hugged back. "I love you, Dad!" "I love you too!"

Mira gave that 'WTF' face. "Okay... um... next?" Shiro walked up. "Shiro Clay. Son of Mira Clay." Mira blinked. "Whoa! My son is so handsome!" "He's also the leader of The NX Resistance.", Lindy said, clinging onto Shiro's arm. Mira clapped her hands. "I'm so proud."

"I'm Kurai Grit. Son of Spade Grit." Ace gasped. "My brother has a son? Whoa." Akarui giggled. "And so do you." "Yeah! Akarui is so the split replica of Aunt Shun!", a turquoise haired girl commented. Dan gawked at her. "Wow! She looks like the love child of Spectra and Gus!" "That's because I am! You're more of a moron here than home." Dan glared at her. "Take that back!" "No. I'm Angelina Grav-Clay. Daughter of Spectra and Gus!"

"Well that makes sense! Look at her! She's looks like Gus, but dresses like Spectra.", Dan hollered, letting go of his daughter. Angelina glared. "I'll kick your ass!" Dan yelped and ran behind Mira. "She's your niece." Mira gave him that deadpanned look.

"Angelina, as your aunt, I want you to apologize." She was already acting like a mom. Angelina pouted. "No." "Do it." Angelina sighed and glared at Dan. "I'm sorry." Dan was still scared, but moved from behind Mira. Akarui looked at his parents. "So... what do we do now?" Shun shrugged. "I don't know." Marucho looked up at his daughter. "Um... how about we go out?"

Kurai laughed, earning looks. "No, no. It's just... Aunt Shun is just very femininate." Shun blushed. "What did you say?" "Nothing, ma'am."

"Ma'am?" "Well, yeah. You are married, Auntie.", Shiro confirmed. Ace smirked as Shun blushed even more. "Married? To?" "Uncle Ace, of course! Akarui isn't born out of wedlock! Besides, you said and I quote, "I'm too classy for that."." "I said that?"

The six other teens nodded. "Yep. Amazing, isn't it?" Shun glanced at Ace. "Let's just go out."

_**Chapter two is done! Review!**_


	4. I'll Admit it if There's a Flashback

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Previous. I do own Baron's kids and Amber (Julie and Billy's kid)**

**Notes: You already know. Also, the kids pretty much call everyone 'aunt' or 'uncle' because they're that close. Even if they're not blood-related, they still do that. Also, I want to say that I only say the the ukes (Like Shun) have feminine titles because it's how things work where the kids come from, but they only do this for family. In italics is flashbacks.**

**I Admit it if There's a Flashback**

"So, you're saying that Ace and I are together?", Shun asked. He couldn't get over the fact he and Ace were married. Yes, he had a crush on the minthead, but he and Ace? "Yes, mom. You and Dad are married, have a kid,which is me, and constantly fuck.", Akarui said.

Ace smacked his bottom. "Watch that mouth, young man." Akarui pouted and glared at his father. Dan laughed. "Isn't weird that when he glares, it's like looking at Shun?" Shun glared at Dan. What's with the glaring?

"Shut up." Lindy gasped. "Auntie! How could you be so mean?!" "Now I know where Akarui gets it from.", Angelina laughed. Kiya agreed, laughing, too. "Hmm... do I have a kid?", Baron asked. "Yeah. Twins, in fact. They're two years old and very adorable.", Kurai said. Baron smiled. "Wow!"

Shun groaned suddenly. "I feel a migrane." Ace grabbed his head. "Are you okay? You want to head back?" Shun shook his head. "No. I'll handle it." "You sure?" "Yes." Mira awed. "Too cute. You may not admit your feelings, but you two are being sweet to each other." Dan chuckled as Ace smiled and Shun blushed. "They're like that. When Aunt Shun feels sick or anything Uncle Ace takes care of him. There was this one time, which Aunt Julie told us, that Uncle took care of Auntie before they found out he was pregnant with Akarui.", Lindy said. Shun yelped in surprise. "What?" "Yep. The story goes like this! It was..."

_"Hi, everyone!", a very happy Julie greeted, walking into the Grit household with Billy. They were married now, with a little girl named Amber. "Hey, Julie. Everyone's in the backyard.", Shun greeted, back, walking the downstairs, holding a box. _

_Julie nodded. "Alright. Wow, you look very radiant today.", Julie said. Shun smiled. "I do? How so?" "I don't know. You just seem to be glowing."Shun shrugged and headed to the backyard with the trio. Ace saw his wife and walked over to him. He got the box from him and set down on a table. "I can't believe it. Shiro's turning two today." "It seems he was born yesterday.", Shun said, resting his head on Ace's shoulder. Ace wrapped his arms around the other._

_"You okay?" "Yeah. Just a little tired." "Maybe you should go and rest." "And miss out on Shiro's birthday? No way, Ace!" Ace chuckled and gave Shun a chaste kiss. "Alright. But I'm keeping an eye on you." Shun shrugged and wrapped his arms around Ace's neck. "Don't you always?" "I always do, babe." Before they could kiss, they heard, "Auntie!" Shun looked down to see Amber tugging his pants. "Yes, Amber?" "Can I get on the swing?" Shun nodded._

_Even though Ace and him didn't have kids, they had a playground set out back for Shiro and Amber. "Of course. Just be careful, okay?" "Okay!" Shun watched as the little seven year old ran over to the playset. He sighed sadly. Ace kissed his forehead._

_"One day, we'll have kids, Shun. Even if we have to adopt." Shun nodded. "I know. It's just... I really want a family with you, Ace." Ace hugged Shun tighter. "It's okay."_

_"Hey, bro!" The couple turned to see Ace's brother, Spade and his wife approaching them. A small child with dark red hair was with them. "Hey, Spade. Hello to you, too, Avera.", Ace greeted. Avera nodded. "Same to you,Ace. Shun, you look radiant as ever." Shun gave a humorous look. "You know Julie said the same thing? Kurai looks cuter than ever." The one year old in Avera's arms giggled. _

_"He's getting big. He said his first word the other day." "Oh? What was that?" "Moron." The two couples laughed. It was nice._

_Later, with everything set up, the party began for Shiro. Mira carried out her now two year old. Shiro eyed the large white icing cake that was settled in the middle of the table. "Cake!" "For you, Shiro.", Mira smiled for her son. Mira was divorced, but happy. She had a child she loved dearly and friends and family with her._

_She settled the toddler in his high chair. "Okay, everybody. Let's sing happy birthday!" They did. Shiro clapped as he was sung to. "Blow out the candles and make a wish, Shiro.", Spectra said, patting his nephew on the back. Shiro looked at the cake and blew out the candle. Then he smashed his small hand in one part. "Cake!"_

_"Today, was really something, huh?", Shun asked, crawling in the bed. Ace was already there, clad in only boxers. Shun was in an oversized shirt and shorts. "Yeah, it was hard to get the cake out my hair." Shun giggled and snuggled against his husband's chest. "Took how long?" "An hour or so." Shun closed his eyes and exhaled. "Ace... I've been thinking... maybe we should adopt." Ace looked down at Shun with wide eyes. "You sure?" Shun nodded, holding onto Ace's bare skin. "Yes. I know I'm ready. Aren't you?" "I'm ready when you are, babe." Shun opened his eyes and smiled up at his lover. "Sweet of you." Ace kissed his forehead. "Love you." "Love you, too."_

_A month passed and Shun started feeling worse. He had constant headaches and stomachaches. He's been moody and tired also. _

_"Maybe you should see a doctor.", Dan suggested. It was sunny out. The Kuso couple was visiting the Grit household today for lunch. Shun sat down a tray of tea on the table and sat down. "Maybe I should. I just hope it's nothing serious." "Ace would freak out.", Runo said, sipping her tea. "Where is he?" "Upstairs. He'll be down in a minute." _

_Dan stared at his friend. "Shun, you look for feminine." Shun glared at the Pyrus user. "Dan! That's rude!" "Yeah, Dan!", Runo agreed. "No! No! I mean... you just seem more, I don't know, fuller." "I do?" "I think you should see a doctor." Shun nodded. "I should just call in a doctor now."_

_He stood to go to the phone, only to collapse. Ace had walked in at that moment. "Shun!" He caught him before he could hit the ground. Shun groaned in his arms. "Ace..." "I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_"I can't believe it.", Shun muttered. He was with Runo in his room at the hospital. Dan and Ace were in the waiting room. Runo smiled and grabbed Shun's hand. "Happy?" "It's a miracle! I didn't know- I can't wait to tell him." Shun started crying in happiness. Runo hugged. "When are you going to tell him?" "Tonight."_

_And he did. Ace was anxious to know what was the issue with Shun, when really it wasn't much of an issue. It was a blessing. The couple was resting on the sofa of their living room. "Shun, what is it that you wanted to tell me? What did the doctor say?" Shun sat up and looked into Ace's silver eyes. "Ace, I don't want to adopt." Ace gave him a dumbfounded look. "What? Shun, I thought you wanted kids." "I do. Just listen." Ace silenced himself. Shun continued. "I don't want to adopt because... we don't have to." Ace blinked. "What do you mean? What are you saying?" Shun pulled out a black and white picture and showed it to Ace. Ace glanced over it, his lips slowly forming into a smile. "Shun, are you...?" Shun nodded. "Yes, Ace, I'm pregnant." Ace hugged Shun and kissed him. "Seriously? I can't believe it! How-?" "I don't know. The doctor doesn't even know." Ace hugged Shun again. "We're having a family."_

By the time Lindy finished, Shun was blushing mad. "Ace and I... what?" Ace smiled. He held onto Shun's hand even more. "Maybe this means, we should just go ahead and admit our feelings." "I thought you liked Mira." "I thought I did, too. But more and more, I've been thinking of you. Shun, I'm in love with you."

"AAAWWW! Shun, go ahead and admit it!", Dan cooed. Lindy clapping by his side. Shun looked to the ground. "Ace-" "Mom, I swear if you're denying your love for Dad-!" "I'm not! I'm actually admitting it." Ace's gray eyes went wide as Shun kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Ace's neck to deepen the kiss. Ace moaned and held Shun by the waist. The group stared wide-eyed. "Ew. Mom! Dad!" The couple broke the kiss, but continued to stare at each other with love in their eyes.

"Ace..." "Shun..." "Okay, you two. We have a cafe to go to.", Marucho said. His daughter nodding in agreement.

_**There's chapter three! Sorry if the flashback was too long for you! Review!**_


	5. We Have a KID!

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Previous. **

**Notes: Do I have to repeat? Also, there will be tad of a sex scene. Also, the Vexos aren't really the bad guys in this.**

**We Have A KID!**

"Yo! Anybody here?!", Dan hollered, entering the Misaki home. Runo, Alice, and Julie walked out. Trailing behind them was Billy. "Dan! Do you have to-Who are they? And why does he look like Shun?", Runo asked, staring at Akarui as if he was a zombie.

Julie squealed seeing Ace and Shun holding hands. "OH! How cute! I knew it!" Shun shrugged and snuggled close to his beau. "Well, took us awhile.", Ace said, smiling back down at the ninja. Akarui rolled his eyes. "Mom. Dad. Please stop the PDA. I don't want a little brother or sister right now."

"Mom? Dad?", Billy asked. Lindy nodded. "Yeah! Aunt Shun and Uncle Ace are married and have a kid!" "DAN! WHO IS SHE?! SHE'S CRAZY!", Runo shouted. Tigerra popped up on her shoulder.

"Drago?" Drago 'shrugged'. Dan chuckled and patted Lindy's head. "She's our daughter, Runo." "Explain.", Julie asked, noticing Runo blushing. Shiro stepped up and explained everything.

(Two hours later)

"So, let me get this straight. Dan and I are married, have a girl named Lindy. Mira had a kid named Shiro, who's the leader of the group. Ace and Shun,", Runo glanced at the new couple, "are married and have a kid named Akarui. Marucho adopted a kid named Kiya. Ace has a brother whose kid is Kurai. And Spectra and Gus have a kid, who oddly enough is a mix of the two, named Angelina. Hmm..."

Mira shrugged. "Yep." Runo smiled at Dan and suddenly hugged him. "I knew we were meet for each other." Julie and Billy looked at each other. "How about us?" "You're married, too. You have a daughter named Amber and a son named Jules." Billy and Julie beamed at each other. "Whoa. That sounds so cool." Alice came back with a couple of drinks and snacks. "So, Ace and Shun. I just knew it."

"I don't think I'd ever have the guts to tell Shun how I really felt if it wasn't for our son.", Ace claimed, cupping Shun's chin and kissing him. Akarui covered his face with a napkin. "Dad, seriously? It's like the time I walked in on you two." Shun broke the kiss and stared at his son. "What? How old were you?" Akarui raised an eyebrow. "Fif... teen..." "You seriously walked in on us?", Ace asked. Akarui nodded slowly. He was starting to question his family's sanity.

"Yeah. I mean, you were going at it. Dad, you made Mom just... it's a painful memory." Ace and Shun glanced at each other as everyone else glanced at Akarui. "He is definitely your son, Ace.", Runo joked. Ace glared at her. "Whatever." Kurai jumped up.

"Dude, I remember when you told me that. Was he really doing that?" "You told?!", Shun shouted, blushing from his neck and up. Akarui nodded slowly again. "Yeah. I mean, I was scared, alright? Dad looked as if he was just... I don't know... stabbing you down there and you were liking it." "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.", the ninja squealed.

"Tell us about it, Akarui!", Julie asked. Ace shot his son a glare as Akarui sat in silence. "Don't." Akarui smirked. "It started on a Tuesday."

_Akarui was settling on his bed, reading a book. It was pretty interesting. "Huh. So he left her for another? That sly bastard.", the junior ninja muttered as he read the last of the chapter. Closing it, he heard a loud thump sound. He sat up._

_"What was that?" "Akarui?" Akarui turned to see a small green ball roll next to him. It opened to reveal a Ventus Bakugan. "You heard that?", it asked. "Yeah. Think we should check it out, Monarus?" "Maybe. It sounded like it came from your parents' room."_

_Akarui stood and left, heading to the Grit couple's room. He was unaware of the surprise he was in. "I hope no one got hurt." He slightly opened the door to the master bedroom only to see that his parents were getting down and dirty. _

_Ace had Shun pinned against the mattress, holding hands with him. He was shirtless, but had on pants, though they were unzipped. Shun was squirming under him, clad in only an oversized shirt. "Ace... uh... right there.", he moaned, closing his eyes. Ace smirked and thrusted harder into his wife._

_"Like it, don't you?" "Yeah! Oh... aaaahhh... Ace!" Shun squeezed the other's hands tighter, gasping in pleasure as he felt the massive cock hit his sweet spot. He thrusted back onto his husband. "Faster!" Ace picked up speed, making the ninja scream louder. "Babe, you're getting tighter." "Ace... please... aaaahhhh... I'm..." "Not yet, Shun!" "Ace!"_

_Shun felt his honey eyes roll back as he felt it approaching. Ace groaned as Shun tighten around him. "Shun..." "Accceee... aaaahhhh... h-harder!" Pressing his body against the smaller, Ace went harder, bucking his hips forward. He felt his climax approaching. He didn't want it to end yet. He leaned down and began nibbling, licking, and kissing Shun's neck. Shun moaned in became more animalistic. The bed was banging againt the wall even more so._

_Arching his back, Shun screamed with pleasure, closing his eyes tightly shut. Ace did three more thrusts before releasing inside his wife. He turned them on their side as they tried catching their breath. "Oh gods, that was amazing.", Shun smiled, cuddling against the other's bare chest. Ace nodded and kissed Shun's ebony hair. "Right you are, Shun."_

_The couple didn't see their son slowly closing the door._

"To say I was scared is an understatement. Mom, you were so erotic!" Shun blushed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own son. That and he and Ace had a good sex life ahead for them. "Alright, Akarui. Your mommy is getting thoughts.", Ace cheesed, wrapping an arm aroud Shun's waist. Shun smacked the back of his head. "Don't call me that!"

7/22 7/22 7/22

"Julie, be careful!" "Kiya, watch your step or you'll hurt yourself!" "Lindy! Don't- Stop!" Billy, Marucho, and Dan shouted commands to the three hyper girls. Runo had gave them more sweets than needed.

Shiro looked to his mother. Mira looked back at him. "Are Lindy and Kiya always like this?", she asked. Shiro nodded. "When hyper. Too much sugar." Dan grabbed his daughter by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Lindy started to whine. "Dad! Put me down!", she demanded. Dan rolled his reddish-brown eyes. "Not happening, Lindy. I'm sure your mother agrees that you are misbehaving." Lindy turned pleading eyes to Runo. "Mom..."

"Your father is right, Lindy Kuso." "But it' so different here! It's all too pretty!" The group sweatdropped, except for the other two hyper ones. "Whoa, Lindy. You're crazier than ever.", Kurai commented. "Well, you're- who are they?"

The large group looked to see the Vexos. In order like this, Volt, Lync, Hydron, Mylene, Shadow, Spectra, and Gus. Angelina squealed. "Please tell me that's my mother and father!", she squealed. Mylene and Shadow looked at each other. "Listen, kid-", Mylene started. Angelina interrupted her. "Not you, old lady!"

Mylene's eye twitched. "Why you brat! I ought to-!" "Bring it, old lady!" Alice leaned over to Runo. "She does act a lot like Spectra." Runo nodded in agreement.

Kurai and Shiro jumped in front of Angelina and Mylene was held back by Shadow and Volt. "You brat!" "It's not nice to call your leader's daughter a brat!" Spectra blinked. "What?" Shun spoke up. "Angelina here is your daughter from the future. You being her father and Gus being her mother."

Gus gasped and gripped Spectra's sleeve. "We have a daughter! And I'm the mother!" Angelina cheered. "Yes!" Spectra looked between Gus and his daughter. "She must be. She awfully looks like you. She acts like me." The teal haired girl nodded. "Father!" Spectra walked over and pulled the two boys off the Darkus brawler. "Angelina, as your father, apologize to Mylene."

"Uh no." The magneta eyed one growled and crossed her arms. "She's mean." "She is your daughter, Keith." Lync chuckled. Spectra glared at the pinkette. "Shut your face." "Father, that's not nice. Mother wouldn't approve." Gus laughed, covering his mouth. "She's right. I wouldn't agree."

Spectra rolled his eyes. "I swear... look..." He then went silent. "Wait! We have a KID?!"

**There's chapter four! Guys, please review. I like to have feedback. **


	6. Bonus 1: A Day With the Grits

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Previous. **

**Notes: This is the first special chapter of this fanfic. It's a look into the future with the Next NV Generation and their parents. Yup yup.**

**This one is based on the fact Shun is only Bakugan character with Bakugan moves named after him.**

**Bonus 1: A Day With the Grits**

It was a clear day at the Grit household. No, not the household of Ace, but rather his brother, Spade. Spade was currently giving his son a dumfounded look. Currently, Kurai was staring at his cell with a frighten look. His mouth formed in a small 'oh'.

"Kurai, is something the matter?", Spade asked his son. The dark redhead gave the older a glance. "Well, it depends on how you look at the situation."

"Kurai... what is it?" Kurai gulped at the stern look his father gave him. "Well, Akarui texted me something really... weird about Aunt Shun." "Like?" "He wears boy cut undies." Spade blushed at that. "Why in the hell would your cousin know that?" "Well... he was in his room with Aunt Shun. They were putting up clothes and Akarui found some girl underwear. He told Aunt Shun and he just blushed and snatched the underwear away saying that those belong to him."

Spade shook his head and sighed. "I swear..." "Don't we have a lunch to go to at Uncle Ace's anyways?" Oooohhhh shit.

(Later)

"AKARUI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The junior ninja ran throughout the house to avoid attacks from his insane mother. Shun found out he told Kurai about the underwear situation. "Mom! I'm sorry, okay?!" Shun pounced in front of Akarui. Akarui squeaked and tried to run the other way. Too bad Shun already had a grip on his shirt.

"Akarui Jin Kazami-Grit." The teen looked into the blazing honey eyes of his mother. "What do you have to say about yourself?", Shun asked. Akarui started to sweat bullets. "Umm... you are the best mother in the world! The whole universe! You're very beautiful." "Don't cheese up to me, mister. You're grounded."

"Shit." "You want two years?" "No, ma'am." "Good. Watch that mouth." Ace walked in at that moment to see the two ninjas. One looked scared and the other looked pissed. "What's going on here?", he asked. Shun crossed his arms. "Your son decided to discuss things about my underwear."

Ace raised a mint eyebrow. "Akarui?" "Oh come on, Dad!" Ace laughed and patted Akarui's back. "Well, how do you think you got here in the first place?" Akarui blushed. "DAD!" "ACE!" Shun 'ninja-chopped' the back of Ace's head. Ace let out a pained groan. "What? It's true. If you weren't looking so damn cute that night, I wouldn't have mounted you."

"I don't look cute every night?" The junior Ventus Brawler blushed when his sire gave his mother a chaste kiss. "You look cute all the time." "I do?" Shun gave Ace a seducing look and Ace wiggled his brows. "OKAY! You know what? I'll be up in my room." The couple watched as their son rushed upstairs.

"Hmm. He's so silly.", the ninja joked. Ace snaked arms around his slender waist, kissing his ear. "He's your son." "But he takes more after you. He just got my looks." Shun sighed and laid back against Ace's chest. Ace got taller over the years he and Shun been together as Shun grown out his hair a bit. (His hair is the same as in Mech Surge)

Ace became more masculine and Shun was more of a mother. That just how it was.

"Ace..." "Hmm?" "I have to finish lunch." "It can wait." "No, it can't." Ace started kissing Shun's pale neck. Shun turned red and moaned softly. "Ace, don't do that." "What? Kissing my beautiful wife." "Don't kiss up to me."

"I'll do more than kissing." Shun yelped when Ace hitched him up against the wall, his legs wrapped around the Darkus Brawler's waist. "Ace! I have to- mmphf!" Ace broke the sentence with a quick kiss. It grew more passionate as the taller caressed Shun's waist. Shun closed his eyes and leaned more into it. The grey eyed one broke the kiss and bit softly into Shun's collarbone. Shun gave another yelp. "Ace, no!"

The doorbell rung at that moment. Ace groaned in disappointment. "Damn cockblocking -" "Ace Grit." Ace paled at that tone.

Also, over the years, Shun grew more scarier than ever. "Uh... I'll get it."

(At the door)

"Hey, Spade. Good to see you, Avera. Kurai, you look tramutized." Avera giggled, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "He found out about Shun's little secret." Ace laughed seeing the struck face of his nephew.

"Well, Shun found out about Akarui telling so yeah. Speaking of my beautiful wife, he's in the kitchen, finishing up lunch."

The Grits went into the dining room. Shun was putting out plates and utensils. "Shun!" Avera rushed over and gave the raven a tight hug. Shun hugged back, but desperately trying to breath. "Go to see you, too, Avera. Kurai, can you go get Akarui out his room?" "Yes, ma'am."

The adults watched as the teen exit the room. Spade spoke. "Boy cut shorts, huh?" Shun blushed and crossed his arms. "Shut the hell up. Besides, it's Avera's fault." Avera laughed as the Grit Brothers glanced at her. "I was the one who suggested he wear them. They look so cute on him!", she cooed. Shun just escaped to the kitchen, Avera behind him talking of his cuteness.

(After lunch)

The Grits settled in the backyard after lunch. Avera and Shun talking of stuff and the others busied themselves battling. "I activate Flame Blister!", Kurai called. He was brawling against his cousin. His Bakugan, Siege firing forward at Monarus. Akarui smirked. "That won't do good. I activate my ability card, Winds of Halt!" Siege instantly stopped his attack and froze in place. Kurai gasped at that.

"Akarui, what did you do?!" Akarui chuckled. "Winds of Halt is an ability that only Monarus has. It allows an instant halt on my oppponent's attack, freezing them in place." "What the fuck, dude?!"

"Think that's crappy, cousin? Well, get this. Monarus' G-Power also increases by half of what my opponent's and then she can attack." "Damn."

Akarui may take after his father, but when it came to battle, he lived up to his appearance. A mini Shun.

Monarus flew fast and hard toward Siege, knocking the Bakugan back into a ball form. The battle ended with Akarui victorious. "And that's game."

"Damn it! Why he always get the best of me?" "Sorry, Kurai. You know who Monarus is.", Siege apologized. Kurai just nodded. "Don't be sorry, Siege." "Monarus, you rule!", Akarui shouted as his partner turned into her ball form. "No, you are." "No, your are." "No, Akarui. You are!"

Shun giggled. "He reminds of my relationship with Ingram and Skyress." "He's you in battle.", Ace agreed, wrapping his arm around Shun's shoulder. "I kow I'm the best." "No way." "Yes way, Ace." Ace gave a deadpanned look. "Do you want to brawl?" "Why not?"

The battle ended with Shun victorious. "And that's game, babe." "He's so your mother.", Kurai whispered in Akarui's ear. "What can I say? He may be a Grit now, but Mom has Kazami style."

Shun smirked at his son. "And so do you, my dear Aka." "Yeah!"

Ace chuckled as the two ninjas did their 'special ninja handshake'. "Like mother, like son." He grabbed Shun's petite hand and kissed it. Shun rolled his eyes. "You're just hiding your grief of me beating your sorry ass."

"I'll show you how sorry your ass will be in bed." Shun blushed as Ace bit his ear. "ACE! NO!" Spade giggled as his 'sister-in-law' blushed and attempted to run out of his brother's arms. Avera started to laugh with him. "Those two were meant for each other."

**And there's the first bonus! The next chapter will be up soon. Review!**

**Also, why hasn't anyone reviewed "Kiya's Visit"? It's that bad isn't it? -_-**

**I'm taking it down. Love ya!**


	7. We Can Do That, Not You!

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Previous. **

**Notes: This chapter introduces the other Bakugan. Also, a new ability that in the Generation's generation can do! You'll see.**

**We Can Do That, Not You!**

After the explaining of the arrival of the teens, the Vexos were left in utter confusion. They were stunned. Except Gus. He was really giddy at the fact he has a daughter. The exact daughter he always dreamed of since he and Spectra got together.

"That's weird.", Mylene finally said after a couple of minutes of silence. Shadow nodded in agreement. "Who knew, right?" "Well, apparently they do, seeing that they're from the future.", Marucho commented, looking up at his daughter. Kiya shrugged. "Aw well. I'm bored."

"Battle?", Lindy asked, pulling out what looked like an upgraded Gauntlet. "Yeah! Let's do it!", Angelina shouted, pulling out hers. "This has to be interesting.", Hydron said. Akarui glanced at the prince. "You know, your daughter is so like you." Hydron blinked in surprise. "Daughter?"

Shiro approached the two. "Yes, you have a daughter. Two in fact. Amira and Kena. Their mother is the one with the pink hair." Hydron glimpsed over to Lync, who was watching Kiya and Lindy prepare for battle. He smiled. "Lync?" Akarui nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, his previous relationship with Uncle Volt didn't turn out so well. You took the opportunity to ask him out and eventually you asked his hand in marriage. He said yes and next thing you both knew you had children."

"SQUIRREL!", Julie shouted, jumping in Billy's arms. "Aunt Julie, what's wrong?", Kurai asked. Billy started to rock Julie to calm her. "She once had a bad experience with a squirrel." "That explains it!", Angelina exclaimed. Spectra stared at his daughter for a moment before looking at Gus. "I don't want to know."

"Angie! Instead of yelling nonsense get on with the battle!", Kiya yelled. Angelina huffed in disappointment. "Whatever. Since you want to be a bitch, I call this one!" Angelina threw down her Gate Card. She threw out a black and violet Bakugan. "Exedra, stand!" With a loud roar, the mentioned Bakugan came out, roaring toward Kiya. Kiya didn't flinch. Instead she held out a blue ball. "Hey, Sirenoid, let's show Angie and her pet lizard who's boss."

Kiya threw her Bakugan forward. Sirenoid came out with a lovely melody. Angelina smirked. "Hmph. Lizard, huh?" "Yup! Bring it!"

Angelina started. "I activate my Ability Card, Dark Arrow!" A huge black arrow appeared right before Sirenoid. Sirenoid gave that 'WTF' anime face. Kiya pulled out a card, pulling it in her Gauntlet. "I activate Aquos Mirror!" A large mirror appeared just as the arrow shot forward. It bounce back to Exedra, piercing his tail. "Aquos Mirror is an ability that reflects my opponent's attack, no matter what it is."

"Shit!" Exedra's points went down. Round one ended Kiya as victor. "Hell yeah!"

The battle continued and soon both girls were down to 10 percentage. "You know what?! I think it's time you girls just use emerge!", Lindy shouted as a Bakugan appeared on her shoulder. "Lindy, is that such a good idea?" "Why not, Mantris! Besides, it's a good time to show the adults what we can do now with Bakugan!" "ADULTS?!" "I agree with Lindy, Mantris.", Siege said, appearing onto Kurai's shoulder.

Angelina glanced over at the regained tanned teen. She placed a card in her Gauntlet and it flashed a violet light. "I activate my Ability Card, Emerge!" Her body was surrounded by a violet and black aura as did Exedra. Kiya smirked with glee in her pinkish-brown eyes. "Ability Card acitivate, Emerge!" Sirenoid's mermaid body gained a blue glow as did Kiya's.

With two flashes of light, the large Bakugan were gone, but the girls stayed. "Where did they go and why is Kiya and Angelina in that?!", Ace asked.

Kiya looked like a mini Sirenoid. She didn't have a mermaid tail, but a long scaly blue skirt that was short in front and long in back. Her top was blue with Aquos signal colors in scales. Her wrists had golden wristbands and her head a matching crown that was similar to Sirenoid's. She wore an all blue choker and boots. Her hair was completely light blue. "Show me what you got, Angelina Grav-Clay!"

The group averted their eyes at the female Darkus Brawler. She had a black one piece suit with purple boots. Her clothes had Darkus-like designs on them, colored violet and dark red. She wore dark red fingerless gloves that came midarm. She had black and violet dragon wings and a tail like Exedra's. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with violet and black streaks. She had violet face markings on her cheeks. "Well, I about to bring pain to your skinny ass, Kiya Marukura!"

"Okay? What's with the get-up?", Lync asked. "Oh, where we come from, there's an ability where we can emerge with our Bakugan. Uncle Spectra came up with it by accident!", Akarui explained. Eyes turned to the Pyrus Brawler. "What?" "I want to know how my brother did that." "I wish I did, too, Mira." The group turned back to the battle.

Angelina had Kiya by the feet swinging her in a circular motion. "AAAAHHHH! PUT ME DOWN YOU PYSCHO BITCH!", Kiya demanded. Angelina grinned. "Okay. If you say so." She let go, letting Kiya hit a tree and then falling into a lake. Kiya stood up, angered. "Okay, you motherfucker." She raised her hands, the water rising with them. She sent the water forward, grabbing Angelina. "Hey!" Kiya sent her flying upwards then engulfing her in the water. Angelina came crashing into the ground with a loud crack. "Ouch! Damn it! That's it!" Kiya's eyes went wide as she saw violet fire ascending to her. She sent water towards Angelina. Both got hit, ending the battle in a draw.

"Oh wow. That was intense.", Runo commented. Julie nodded in agreement. "So their generation can emerge with their Bakugan? That's amazing.", Alice said. Kiya and Angelina stood from their spots, back in their original attire. "I should have totally won that battle!", Angelina growled. Like a dragon. (PUN!)

"What? No way!" "Yes way! Admit it, Marukura!" Gus and Spectra's eyes went wide... if you can even see Spectra's. "She is totally our daughter."

"You should see her angry.", Akarui said. Ace shook his head. "Shame." "Hey, how about another battle? Maybe Akarui should do it to show everyone his transformation.", snickered the young ninja's cousin. Akarui blushed. "NO way! Shut the fuck up, man!" "Akarui, what's wrong?", Shun asked, his son. His motherly instincts kicked in. Akarui crossed his arms. "Nothing." "Oh oh! You should totally see it! It's so girly and yet -" Akarui grabbed Shiro by the neck with his legs and slammed him down like Sonya Blade.

Shiro groaned in pain. "Oooowwww... ffffuuuucccckkkk..." "Shut the fuck up.", Akarui hissed. Ace and Shun gave their son a suspicious look. "Akarui? What's going on here?", Ace asked, wrapping an arm around the Shun look-alike. Akarui groaned in agony. "When Monarus and I emerge... it's... embarrassing." "How is it emerging with me embarrassing, Akarui?", Monarus asked, popping up on his bare shoulder. (Okay, Akarui is dress like Shun in NV without the jacket and gloves.) "Monarus! I have nothing against you!" "Well, do it!" Akarui sighed in defeat. "Might as well. Shiro battle me."

Shiro stood and glared at Akarui. "Gives me the opportunity to kick your ass." Akarui crossed his arms. "You talk big, but can you back it up?" Shun gasped. "How did he know I said that?!" "You did?!", Ace asked. Shun nodded. "It's weird that he sounds and looks exactly like me. I got to see how he battles."

Akarui and Shiro stood a few yards away from each other. Akarui pulled out a card and threw it down. "Gate Card set!" The ground glow green for a brief second. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Monarus!" Monarus came out, opening her huge wings. Shiro threw out his Bakugan. "Haos Falconeer stand!" Falconeer came out, opening his wings, too.

Shun tilted his head. "Did he just say 'Ventus Monarus?' Because if he did..." "He speaks like you when you were thirteen!", Dan shouted. Shun growled. He wrapped his legs around Dan's neck and threw him down, just like son did like Sonya Blade.

"Shit! That hurt!", Dan hissed, rubbing his head. Shun crossed his arms. "Don't cross me." The battle begun between Akarui and Shiro. "I activate my Ability Card, Emerge!", the boys shouted at the same time. A yellow light surrounded the Haos duo and a green light around the Ventus pair.

"Shiro, my son is just too handsome in his armor!", Mira cheered. Mylene had to agree, along with Alice, Runo, and Julie. Shiro was clad in a white angelic clothing with gray and yellow trimming. His pants came down to his yellow shoes. His shirt was sleeveless with a yellow zipper in the front. His hair remained the same except for the feather band. He has Falconeer's wings.

"Akarui Jin Kazami-Grit, prepare to face your doom!" Akarui didn't say anything, similar to how Shun doesn't. He was clad in a light green slit skirt that came to his ankles. His top was similar to the design of Storm Skyress. It was sleeveless, with off the shoulder straps. Adorned on his forehead was a green and yellow headress with jewels. His wings were butterfly wings, obviously Monarus' with sparkles. His shoes were flatts with straps going up his legs. His arms were in an attire of light green bands with sparkles. His hair remained black but with more mint streaks. "Shiro Clay! You have some nerve!"

"Oh my gosh, Akarui! You look so cute!", Julie cheered. Akarui blushed. "I can't help if I was given feminine looks by my MOM!" "Akarui, don't make me go over there!" "If it makes it any better, when Aunt Shun battles with Skyress, he has a similar appearance.", Kiya mentioned. Shun blushed.

"Whatever!" Shiro laughed. He wasn't paying attention when Akarui shot a beam at him. "HEY!" Akarui smirked and flew upwards. "Oops. Sorry." Shiro narrowed his navy eyes and tossed a light spear at Akarui. Akarui gasped and dodged it. Being a Ventus user, he was fast. (Fact: Ventus is the fastest attribute and the rarest.)

"Motherfucker! You almost killed me!" "So?" "That's it!" Akarui pulled out a card. "Ability activate, Winds of Hold." Shiro yelped when his arms and legs were gripped by green winds. "Wha?" "This ability allows me to take hold of my enemies." "Shit." Akarui raised his right, Shiro ascending with it. Shiro's stared at far up he was. "AH! AKARUI, DON'T!" "PAYBACK IS A BITCH NOW SO AM I!" Akarui flared his hands down and Shiro followed. Shiro hit the ground hard. "SSSHHHHIIIITTTT!" Akarui said nothing. Shiro's percentage was down to sixty due to the impact.

"Damn.", Shadow muttered. Shiro stood, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "So you want to play dirty, Grit? I'll show you dirty!" Shiro pulled out a card. "I activate Wings of Light!" His wings started to glow a bright sun yellow. Feathers lunged forward toward Akarui. Akarui squealed as he was hit and flew backwards into a couple of trees.

His percentage was down to fifty. "Oh fuck.", he muttered, standing. He narrowed his honey eyes at the older teen. "You motherfucker!" Shiro blinked in surprise when Akarui disappeared suddenly. "Hey, where did he go?" Akarui appeared behind him. "Right here, bastard." Before he could turn around, Shiro was kicked, being sent into the lake. He gasped and stood quickly. He was Akarui coming fast toward him. He stopped suddenly and summoned a large wind. "Ventus Storm!" Shiro was engulfed in a large wing, tossed up and slammed down. Down to thirty five. "Damn you, Grit! You girly, bitchy ninja-cunt!"

The Next Generation gasped and "OOoooohhh". "Shiro's in for it now." Stunned, Akarui was hit with a Haos attack getting knocked to twenty percentage. He stood from his spot where he was to. He glared at Shiro with a Shun like stare of death. "You asshole... you first called me what I hate, then you attack me. You-will-PAY!" Akarui threw out his right arm. "Gate Card open! Ventus Ground!", he groaned out. The ground flashed green and suddenly, multiple winds averted from the ground. Shiro felt his power sunk down. Akarui grinned and pulled out a card. "Ability activate, Kazami's Wrath!" His body was surrounded by a green light and his eyes flashed completely honey. Shiro gulped. "Oh damn." Akarui ran forward with ninja speed, his wings opening more. He lifted himself up and flew straight towards the Haos user.

There was a green flash, almost blinding everyone. When they looked up, Shiro was knocked unconsicious with his percentage to zero. Akarui stood over him, still in his Monarus form. "That ought to teach you." Akarui walked towards the group, his face expressing anger. Shun blinked at his son. "Akarui..." Akarui's face softened. "Mom, I'm sorry I went overboard, but I-" "I was congratulating you! I'm so proud!" Shun grabbed Akarui and hugged him. Ace blinked. "Shun?!" "What? Our son just showed us what a true fighter is." "I never knew Shun agrees to violence.", Hydron said, staring up at Volt. Volt shrugged. "I guess. I mean, didn't he once kicked that guy's ass for calling him a-"

"Okay! Let's get Shiro and head back to Marucho's.", Dan suggested.

_**So there's chapter five! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but who cares?! Bye!**_

_**Shun: Kiya, you forgot to mention the reviewing.**_

_**Me: So? They're not going to do it anyways... *sad face***_

_**Dan: How about that one person?**_

_**Me: I love them because they care! Anyways, I'll continue to write my fanfics. As if anyone cares.**_

_**Akarui: I care.**_

_**Me: I know. I talk of people, not halfies.**_

_**Akarui: Just because my dad's a Vestal and my mom's a human, doesn't mean shit.**_

_**Me: I hope it doesn't.**_

_**Akarui: You know what I mean, you bitch!**_

_**Shun & Ace: Akarui! Watch that mouth!**_

_**Akarui: *grumbles***_

_**Shun: Don't give me that attitude, mister.**_

_**Akarui: Mom!**_

_**Me: That's family for you! Anyways... yup.**_


	8. Fluffy Violence!

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Previous. **

**Notes: Look to previous chapters for any referring. There will be some fluff.**

**Fluffy Violence!**

The Vexos decided to head back to their home, Spectra and Gus going with the Resistance. Right now, they were seated in the living room of the Marukura home while Mira attended to her son's injuries in the infirmary.

"So... what should we do?", Dan asked, taking off his Vestal jacket. Shun stood suddenly and proceeding to leave the room. "Shun, where are you going?", Marucho asked. Shun peaked around the corner. "Um... I was going to go meditate." Ace stood and rushed over to Shun, trapping the ninja's smaller waist in his arms. Shun blushed crimson when his neck was assaulted with kisses. "Ace! Stop!" "Don't go anywhere, Shun." Ace nuzzled his nose in Shun's neck, taking in his scent. Shun groaned in defeat. "Ace, I'm so warning you." "Are you? I think you're enjoying the cuddling."

Akarui rolled his eyes and settled back onto the sofa. "Why me?" "Your parents are too cute together. Admit it.", Baron said. His eyes filled with anime hearts. The group heard a sudden moan. They blushed when seeing Shun pinned against the wall. Across his face was a red streak (blush) and his eyes were wide. He looked more uke than ever. "Ace, I swear." Don't go ninja on me." "What's will everyone and ninja jokes?", whispered Siege.

Kurai shrugged. He continued to watch the scene. Ace grabbed both of Shun's hands and kissed the knuckles. "Baby, you know I love you?" Shun looked towards the ground. "Yeah. I know. I love you, too." Ace smirked. "Come on. I think we should be alone for awhile." Shun followed Ace out the room, hearing the junior ninja shout, "I DON'T A YOUNGER SIBLING NOW! NOT WHEN YOU'RE NOT MARRIED YET!"

7/22 7/22 7/22

Shun never more relaxed in his life. He was resting in Ace's arms as they laid in Ace's bed. Shun's head was against his chest, his petite hands on Ace's shoulders as he caressed them. Ace's hands rested on the small of his back. Ace could feel the bare soft skin of the ninja. They were pretty much stomach to lower pelvis. Their legs tangled together. Being so into the embrace of each other, they didn't know they had an audience. Three Bakugan rested by the door, floating silently. Two were Ventus and the other was a Darkus. "They're so cute together.", Monarus cooed, watching Ace squeeze Shun softly. Percival groaned. "Ace gone soft!" "Shush. You don't want them to hear us.", Ingram said.

Percival huffed. "Whatever." "Perc, just look at them. It's cute." "Monarus, you're use to it. I'm not. Besides, I'm a guy." "Me, too." "You evolved." Ingram growled and turned his back to the Darkus warrior. "Bullshit."

"Ace, you hear something?", Shun asked suddenly. Ace sighed and averted his grey eyes towards the door. "Percival! Ingram! Monarus! Leave!" "Damn it!" The three Bakugan obeyed, leaving the young couple alone.

Shun laughed and buried his face in Ace's shirt. "They must have been curious.", he mumbled. Ace shrugged. "I guess." Shun sat up, brushing his bangs back a little. "Ace? Can I ask you a question?" Ace sat up, taking the slightly younger's hand. "Yeah. Is something wrong?" "No. I just... if the kids didn't come here... would you have confess to me?" Ace smiled and pulled Shun closer. "I would have. Trust me." Shun sighed and looked to the window. "Okay."

Ace had a feeling Shun wasn't all as alright as he sounded. "Shun, there's something more on your mind, isn't it?" Shun shook his head quickly. "No." "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." "Shun Kazami, soon to be Grit, tell me." "Nothing is wrong, Ace!" Ace pinned Shun against the mattress. Shun started to struggle. "Ace, please let me go!" "Tell me what's wrong with you!"

Shun stopped his struggling and looked Ace in the eye. "Ace..." "Yeah?" "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For this." Suddenly, the minthead felt a tight grip on his waist. He was tossed off the ninja and into a wall. Ace looked up and glared at the one still seated on the bed. "Shun! What was that for?!" Shun didn't say anything, instead he rushed out the room. He knew that his beau was after him.

Meanwhile, the others were inside the game room. Marucho suggested they play Twister. Kano was there, too. "Right hand, red."

On the mat was Akarui, Mira, Shiro (who recovered), Spectra, and Gus. "Auntie, please remove your ass from my face.", Akarui groaned. Mira sighed. "I can't, Akarui. Stop cussing or I'll tell your parents." Akarui pouted and placed his hand on the red spot. Shiro fell at the moment and got up. "I'm out." Mira's hand slipped, resulting her loss, too.

Spectra, Gus and Akarui remained. "Get 'em, cousin! Show them the Grits are the best!", Kurai cheered. "Left foot, yellow." "I swear to- eek! Keith!" Spectra chuckled as Gus blushed. "Sorry, babe, but you're too cute." "Dad, are they always like this?", Lindy asked Dan. Dan just shrugged. Angelina rolled her eyes. "Sweet mother of- Father, can you not molest Mother like that?" "Angie, you know you shouldn't say that.", Gus warned.

Angelina just relaxed back into the sofa. She pushed her turquoise hair out her sight. "Well... hey you hear that?" There was a loud crash sound and a scream. The group look to the door and saw Shun running in. For some reason he held a knife in his hand. Akarui blinked in confusion at the display of his parent. "Mom?" "Akarui, close your eyes." "WHY?!"

"SHUN KAZAMI!" Shun yelped when he saw a very angry Ace hurry in the room. "Ace!" "Shun, put down the knife!" "NO!" Shun jumped over the sofa and threw a pillow at Ace, hitting him right in the face. Feathers went everywhere. Ace shook the feathers out his mint hair and glared at the other. "Shun, I just wanted to know what was wrong with you, but instead you threw me into a wall and tried to stab me. Put down the knife and come here." "Nuh uh. Nope. I don't know what you might do to me."

"I won't do anything."

"How I do I know that?"

"Shun, are you trying to stall?"

"No. I just want to know if the guy I'm destined to marry and have a kid with isn't trying to hurt me."

"I'm not, Shun!"

"Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes, you are. *sniffs* You're threatening me."

"Shun."

"You- you don't love me!"

"Shun, I do!"

"Stop yelling me!"

"He is so emotional.", Baron whispered to Nemus. Nemus just shrugged. "I think he's just trying to trick Ace." The duo continued to watch the scene. Shun suddenly drop the knife and buried his face in his hands and cried. "You're mad at me and I know it!"

Ace's face fell. Ever since he realized his feelings for Shun he hated to see the ninja upset. "Shun... I..." "Don't lie to me. You're upset with me." "Shun, I'm not." When Ace collected a weeping Shun in his arms, he didn't know that Shun was actually acting.

With a war cry, Shun knocked Ace to the ground and got on his back. He locked his arm around Ace's neck. "AAAHHH! SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY NINJA OFF ME!"

Shun tighten the hold. Ace squirmed more. "Shun! I'm sorry!" "You won't bother like that again?" "Uh huh." "Good."

Shun released the hold on Ace, who fainted. Akarui sweatdropped. "Why me?"

_**Okay, not my best chapter, but whatever. Anyways, the next chapter will introduced an enemy of the Generation. This will be the turn of the story! Until next time, love ya!**_


	9. We Actually Have a Bad Guy in This Fic?

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Previous. I own Jinx, Iven, Sintera, and Barbanus.**

**Notes: Look to previous chapters for any referring. Introduction of an enemy!**

**We Actually Have a Bad Guy in This Fic?**

Mad at his boyfriend, Shun decided not to talk to Ace or even look at him. At the moment, the two was with the others in New Vestoria to visit the Bakugan. Akarui stood in between his parents. He looked from Shun to Ace and back to Shun.

"Mom, is Dad really that much of an idiot?" "Yes, Akarui. Your father is an idiot." "Shun, I apologized so many times, it's not even funny." "Was it?"

"Hey, who's that?", Mira asked, pointing outwards. Many eyes glanced forward to see a large green clad phoenix. Shun gasped and ran forward. "SKYRESS!"

Skyress turned, alerted by the familiar voice. "Le gasp! Shun?" "Skyress!" Shun jumped up and grabbed onto Skyress's wing. "Skyress, I missed you so much." You could clearly see the jealous blush on Ingram's face. The Bakugan were in their original forms since they're in Vestoria. Ingram and Monarus flew overhead and the others walked. Of course, Drago and Helios could fly if they wanted, but nah.

Akarui walked up to the Ventus duo. "So, this is Skyress in this time period?" "Shun, what's he talking about?" Shun sighed. "I guess it's my turn to explain everything, huh?"

(Two hours later due to interruptions and constant questioning)

"So there!" "Whoa. I'm surprise you haven't had more than one kid." "We're going to stir away from the Shace." "Shace?" Dan sighed and leaned back against a tree. "Shun and Ace's names together, Julie. You out of all people, and the author, should know what shipping and combing names of the couple is."

Everyone, including nearby Bakugan, looked at the Pyrus user as if he was crazy. He noticed the stares and fumed. "What?!" "Uh... nothing...", Gus said. Elfin chose to speak. "Um... is it safe to say that the sky is suddenly turning purple?"

The group looked up and indeed the sky was turning purple. "Why does the sky always have to turn purple?", Mira asked. "I bet there will be lighting." And there was.

"See?"

Before Baron could comment, he was interrupted by a loud cackle. Lindy gasped and pointed outwards. "How in the world did they get here?!", Shiro growled. When the sky turned back to normal, the present Resistance looked in front of them. There stood two teens.

One was a boy and the other a girl.

The girl had long bright violet hair, tied up in a spiked ponytail (like in animes). Her eyes were a furious gold. She wore a black open hoodie, underneath a dark purple shirt with the Darkus symbol. Her skirt was a plaid pleated with dark red ribbons on the sides and going down. Her boots were black and purple and dark red lace. On her wrist was a black and purple Gauntlet.

The boy also had gold eyes and spiked hair, but his hair was a dark green. He wore a black shirt similar to Shun's, but it stopped just above his navel. It has wind patterns on the side with the Ventus symbol on the right. His bottom consisted of dark green skinny jeans with matching boots. He also had a Gauntlet colored black and green. He was also quite feminine.

"Well, we thought we never saw you again when you went through that vortex.", the girl teased. Kiya crossed her arms. "Shut the hell up, Jinx and tell us why you're here!"

Jinx, the girl frowned at Kiya. "Bitch! Why you think I'm here?! To end you and your precious Bakugan!" Kiya growled and activated her Gauntlet. "Bitch? You'll pay for that comment." "The only one you will be paying is you.", Jinx's companion. "Stay out of this, Iven!" Iven hissed and glared.

"Listen, Marukura! I will fuck you up! So don't get on my bad side!", Iven shsouted. Lindy ran forward, activating her Gauntlet. "Well, bring it, you girly boy!" Jinx threw out her Gate Card, then the grounf flashed purple. "Come on out, Barbanus!" There was a loud thump sound, indicating footsteps. A large purple and black clad Bakugan appeared from behind Jinx. It was very large and clad in armor. He wield a knight's sword.

"Sintera!", Iven shouted. There was a screech in the air. Shun gasped, his honey eyes twinkling. "Oh my Ventus! That bird is amazing!" It was a large dark green and green clad eagle. She looked dangerous. Lindy raised her arm outward. "Let's do this, Mantris."

Mantris rushed forward, getting in the battle area with the other two Bakugan. Kurai decided to step up. "Siege,come forth!" Siege stepped forward, his weapon aimed towards Barbanus. Sintera was oddly glaring at Mantris. "I'll crush you, bug!", she said with anger. Mantris scoffed back, "Well, it's time for lunch and we're having fried bird!" Ingram and Skyress paled at that. Monarus noticed the discomfort and patted both of the Bakugan's backs. "It's okay. It's okay. Shun, please stop staring at that bird." Shun looked up at the phoenix. "I can't help it. She's beautiful." Shun's Bakugan began to fill jealously. "You know what? Mantris, crush that bird!", Ingram growled.

"Will do! Let's do this!" Thus, the battle begun.

_**Ha ha! "Thus the battle begun." I won't lie, I laughed typing that. Ha... thus...**_

_**Shun: How was that funny?**_

_**Shut up, you stupid ninja!**_

_**Runo: You're so mean.**_

_**You can talk?**_

_**Runo: -_-'... touche.**_


	10. Flutter Me This

**Bakugan: The Next NV Generation**

**Summary: See first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Previous.**

**Notes: I'm sorry for the whole skip of the battling scene. I'm just not that good at them! I also apologize for taking so long with the chapter! It's the ending of this school year for me and we have reached the... final exams! GAH! Oh, there will be some extreme motherly love from Shun. :3 (Not like that!)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Flutter Me This**

"You son of a- GAH! LET ME GO!" "I SO HATE YOU, YOU TWO-TIMING- OW!" "DON'T KICK ME!" "BACK OFF!"

At the moment, Kurai, Lindy, Iven, and Jinx was indulged in a hand-to-hand combat. Kurai and Iven were going at it with their Emerge outfits on. Kurai was clad in a knight like suit, colored Pyrus themed. He didn't have a helmet, but a headress adorned under his dark red bangs. A red line went under his right eye, reaching down to midway of his cheek.

Iven was in an attire of his eagle. His black pants had dark green trimming, tucked in Ventus green laced boots. His top was a black long sleeved shirt. It was tight until it reach the elbows, flaring out until it reached past the hand. It was trimmed in dark green and only reached down above his belly button. His hair was adorned with a eagle feathered headress. Similar to Akarui's headress with Monarus. Lastly, his wings. Dark green flaring into a Ventus green.

"Kurai Grit, I despise your every presence!" "Same to you, Iven Tunios!"

"Mantris, Subterra Slash!", Lindy shouted. Mantris' claw thingies glowed a bright orange and came down across Barbanus. Barbanus pushed back on Mantris. At the moment, Mantris was at 25 percentage and Barbanus at 30.

'Argh! What am I going to do?!', Lindy thought in frustration. It suddenly clicked in her mind. "Jinx, I'm ending this battle!" "Ha, the fun had only begun! Barbanus attack!"

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! MANTRIS KEEPER!"

Jinx gasped when Barbanus stopped his attack. Her cards suddenly went dull with color. "Gah! Kuso, what did you do to my fucking cards?!" Lindy smirked. "I nullified your attacks. Now, Mantris has a chance to attack! Gate Card open! Land of the Sand!"

The ground suddenly turned sandy, sinking in Barbanus. The Darkus Bakugan tried to move, but no success. "Barbanus!"

"Ability card activate! Subterra Terror!" Mantris slammed down on Barbanus ending the rest of his life points. Jinx growled, despising the defeat. "You'll pay for this, Kuso!"

Lindy smirked. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say."

Meanwhile, Iven and Kurai was currently whooping each others' asses.

Kurai was slammed hard in the ground with a strong wind. Iven was above him, wielding a balls of green swirling air in each of his hands. "Prepare your defeat, Grit!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Iven turned his head to see a quick flash of green and felt a pain in his stomach. He was slammed back within the ground, skidding back ten yards. Shaking off the dirt, he glared up to see Akarui. He was in his Monarus, gripping onto a large spector.

"No one slams my cousin!" Iven smirked, "Bring it!"

Akarui charged forward, flying at instense. Iven matched that as he went forward. When the two clash, there was a loud booming sound and a flash of green light.

When it cleared, the two Ventus users were nowhere in sight. Ace, Shun, Kurai, and Jinx panicked. "WHERE ARE AKARUI/IVEN?!"

"Over here!" The Grits and Shun looked up to see Akarui sitting in a tree. He looked uninjured. Shun sighed in relief. "Thank Skyress, I thought I lost you!" Akarui fluttered (hee hee) down. "Hi."

Shun pulled Akarui in his arms. "Oh my gosh! I thought I lost you before I gave birth to you!"

'I hate mother instincts!', Akarui angrily thought while he was snuggled in Shun's chest. Ace chuckled. If Shun was like this in the future, he couldn't wait then.

"Shun, you might want to let go of your son.", Runo said. Shun looked down to see Akarui glared at him. Shun quickly let him go. "Sorry." "I'm use to it. You're like this at home... and to get you to stop... Father... I'm not saying more."

Ace nodded. "Good. I rather keep that a secret." Spectra looked around. "Hey, where did they go?"

Angelina stood beside her father and shrugged. "Appears Jinx and Iven left."

"Good riddance!", Kurai growled. He was still kind of pissed. Baron suddenly sulked to the ground. "Man, I'm bored." "Same. We should go to Vestal!", Mira suggested. "Why not? I mean, it would be nice.", Ace agreed, taking Shun's hand. He hoped Shun wasn't still mad at him.

"I think it will be fun." "Only so you could try out the food, Dan.", Runo teased. Dan pouted. "Hey!" "Yeah, I'm hungry, too! I could a whole dozen of birds!", Lindy announced. Ingram and Skyress shivered. Tigress noticed. "Lindy, please stir from the bird comments, my lady."

"Sorry. I'm just so hungry!" They came to the conclusion Lindy was a big eater like Dan.

"Okay! So let's head to Vestal!", Preyas shouted.

_**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others -_-**_

_**Anyways, review! Love you!**_


End file.
